Encontrando lo perdido
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: No existe forma de recuperar lo perdido, pero es solo cuando se encuentra que uno ve el reflejo de quien fuiste, eres y será en tu vida/Fic de regalo de amigo secreto para mi querida amiga Mar


**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto, el fic** **Cómo recuperar algo que se creía perdido fue escrita** ** **por** **Mar Angys Dreams** PERO, este epilogo fue escrito por mi persona :3  
**

 **Este fic es un regalo de intercambio de la actividad de amigo secreto del foro La aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

 **Primer pedido (Romance):** Obviamente, este es el pedido que más quiero, pero también sé que es el que más difícil tengo de llegar a obtener, por en líneas generales, mi regalo estaría basado en uno de mis trabajos. Les explico de qué va todo: quisiera una especie de epílogo o fic corto (máximo tres capítulos) de continuación de mi historia Cómo recuperar algo que se creía perdido. Esta historia es, como sabrán los que la han leído, un SasuSaku, que termina justo en el inicio de la Cuarta Guerra; la variable es que la Alianza cuenta con Sasuke desde el principio: lo que quiero es un repaso por la guerra y por la vida de Sasuke y Sakura luego de esta incluyendo la concepción de Sarada. Quiero que se note el romance, pero sin que los personajes dejen de ser lo que son, tomando en cuenta su grado de madurez y evolución durante la historia. Es algo que siempre he querido escribir, pero la inspiración no ha estado de mi lado.

 **Aclaratorias:**

 **Como dije, este es un epilogo de otro fic, así que un pequeño sumario de lo ocurrido (sin spoilers) para que puedan visualizar a los personajes, ya que esta vez no pude describirlos como normalmente hago.**

 **El fic original toma lugar justo despues de que Sasuke mata a Danzo, el regresa a Konoha y transcurrén dos años antes de que la trama se desarrolle, así que el fic comienza con una Sakura de 18, despues de MUCHO drama (del BUENO... lo digo en el mejor sentido, ¡leanlo!) y algo tiempo, el fic termina (¿sorpresa?) con el inicio de la cuarta guerra con Sasuke peleando en un inicio al lado de Konoha. Este fic toma lugar despues de la guerra, dos años despues, así que las edades de los personajes esta rondando entre los 20/21 años. Y bueno... eso es todo, espero disfruten de este fic :)**

* * *

 **I**

Estaba anocheciendo y Sakura se sentía a gusto de poder regresar a su apartamento. No había sido un día pesado en cuanto a trabajo se refiere, sí no uno largo gracias a los espasmos de su brazo y mano derecha, los cuales habían sido demasiado frecuentes para lo que ella llamaría normal. Incluso frente a la puerta de su hogar se reusaron a darle tregua cuando terminó soltando las llaves ante las reacciones involuntarias. Resopló fastidiada observando su derecha cubierta por vendajes blancos.

—Ni en temporada de lluvias, con el aire lleno de estática me haces esto —se dijo volteando y dirigiendo su mirada al cielo nocturno que envolvía a la aldea: Una brillante y perlada luna con pocas nubes en el cielo. Resopló cansada, regresando una vez más la mirada a su mano— ¿Que tiene el día de hoy en especial para que actúes de esta manera? —una nueva ola eléctrica recorrió su brazo hasta alcanzar sus dedos. El fastidio era evidente en el semblante de la mujer.

»—Quien sea que me viera hablando con mi mano pensaría que estoy loca… —se dijo acuclillándose para alcanzar las llaves—, hasta podría jurar que me escucha y responde —y un nuevo espasmo detuvo a Sakura en su lugar, respiró hondo y decidió que era mejor dejar de hacerles caso.

Una vez dentro, los dedos de su mano derecha no dejaban realizar pequeños tics mientras que cada cuanto su muñeca también sufría de estos. Sakura tuvo que detenerse, posar su mano izquierda sobre su brazo derecho para que, en cuestión de segundos los espasmos se calmasen… por lo menos la gran mayoría de estos, ya que un tic en pulgar llamó su atención causando que alzara la ceja.

—¿Incluso así? —levantó su brazo solo para presenciar otra reacción involuntaria en su mano, acentuando su confusión. La razón de esta radicaba en que Sakura estaba controlando sus espasmos, ella sabía cómo hacerlo y tenía la habilidad para lograrlo cuando quisiera, para lo mismo solo requería de incrementar un poco el flujo de chakra en su brazo derecho; cosa que podía lograr en cualquier momento gracias a su excelente control sobre el mismo. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo Sakura no lo hacía y permitía que estos sucedieran ¿La razón de esto? Normalmente no molestaban del todo, eran muy eventuales, pero sobre todo… era algo que prefería mantener como un recuerdo latente de de algo que no debió haber sucedido…

.

.

.

La guerra había llegado a su final, del árbol del chakra solo quedaba su base, Kaguya había sido derrotada… y sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico, una última amenaza se alzaba: Uchiha Sasuke.

Ante un mundo dormido, solo tres testigos presenciaban aquella escena: Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi y Haruno Sakura. Las nueve bestias se encontraban bajo los efectos del Shiba Tensei atrapadas en la piedra flotando varias decenas de metros en el aire, Kakashi se había desplomado ante los efectos secundarios del Sharingan, Naruto observaba firme y en silencio a su amigo alejarse quien le pidió lo acompañara, y Sakura, ante lo que sucedía no pudo quedarse callada.

—¡Sasuke! —vociferó tanto indignada como furiosa. El aludido solo se detuvo— ¿Por qué haces esto…? Después de todo lo que pasamos, después de estos dos años, después de lo que ha ocurrido en estos meses, creí que finalmente habías cambiado y decidido hacer las cosas bien —Sasuke permaneció inmóvil ante las palabras que le entregaba Sakura, reacción que le molestó en demasía a esta, sacándole un alarido lleno de dolor recordándole las palabras que le entregó antes de comenzar la guerra— ¡¿No es qué no querías perderme!? —. El aludido finalmente giró, encarando a Sakura con su Sharingan.

—No quiero perderte… —y con sus palabras el moreno aparció frente a la mujer, atravesando su pecho con su brazo—, por eso mismo tengo que hacer esto, Sakura.

Fue un momento de sorpresa que ella no se vio venir, no esperaba que Sasuke fuera lo suficientemente terco como para realizar semejante estupidez una segunda vez: volver a usar un genjutsu sobre ella con el fin de controlarla y dejarle hacer lo que él quisiera, bajo la excusa de aquello era lo "mejor", de protegerla. La verdad era otra y una muy dolorosa: nuevamente le excluía, sin darle oportunidad de voz o voto.

Las fuerzas de Sakura abandonaban su cuerpo, su consciencia se desvanecía cayendo presa una vez más del genjutsu… solo que esta vez no lo permitió.

—No otra vez… —los parpados del moreno se abrieron de golpe al sentir un fuerte agarre de Sakura sobre su brazo, seguido por un segundo justo arriba del anterior. Su mirada llena de asombro se cruzó con los ojos determinados y furiosos de la mujer—, no; no voy a caer de nuevo en otro de tus genjutsus, Sasuke. No te fue suficiente manipular mis recuerdos para ocultar lo que ocurrió con Karin, algo que **casi** te cuesta la vida… —el crujir de los huesos del brazo del Uchiha era cada vez más notorios y su semblante lo reflejaba.

»—Sino que ahora piensas atraparme en otro genjutsus solo para tener un pelea de niños con Naruto para probar un punto, para probar tu visión ¡¿de lo que significa ser Hokage!? —Los dedos de Sakura se hundieron en la carne del Uchiha y la expresión de dolor de este no tardó en acentuarse—, esta vez… no lo voy a permitir ¡Sasuke!

.

.

.

Sakura suspiró cansada y dejó que esos pequeños tics siguieran ocurriendo hasta llegar a su cuarto donde encendió la luz, se deshizo de su bata blanca y procedió a sentarse en el taburete frente a su peinadora donde en su reflejo podía ver el vendaje blanco que cubría y subía por todo su extremidad derecha hasta llegar a su hombro. Respiró hondo y nuevamente volvió a observar su mano, sus dedos seguían demostrando aquellos tics aún y cuando el flujo de chakra en su brazo era el adecuado para controlar dichos espasmos.

—¿Porque siguen con lo mismo? —cuestionó confundida y con voz tenue sin apartar la vista de su mano. La respuesta a su pregunta no tardó en llegar de quien menos esperaba.

—Es mi chakra… —una corriente recorrió toda su espina y ser, tensándola por completo ante la voz masculina que provenía justo detrás suyo, ante la figura que se reflejaba en el espejo de su peinadora. En sus dos años de ausencia, Sasuke había cambiado, su cabello había crecido cubriendo su ojo izquierdo y las ropas que llevaba se encontraban ocultas por una capa para el desierto color beige—… puedo ver residuos de este atrapado en tu brazo, debió mezclarse mientras se regeneraba durante nuestro choque, quizás… algo de incompatibilidad.

Un sin número de emociones y sentimientos embriagaron a Sakura: desde el doloroso jubilo, hasta un deleitante enojo y viceversa… y sin embargo el que predominó sobre todos fue el de la ironía y burla, una suave risilla fue el reflejó de esto. Sakura apoyó sus codos sobre la peinadora dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus manos.

—Te estas escuchando Sasuke, ¿estás diciendo que nuestros chakras son incompatibles? Y sí lo piensas mejor, probablemente tengas razón: Mis chakras son de elemento tierra y agua, mientras que los tuyos son de elemento fuego y trueno: El trueno destruye la tierra y el fuego se extingue ante al agua —Sakura respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza aún sin encarar al hombre detrás de ella—. Si hubiera tomado ese test infantil cuando aún era una niña crédula probablemente me hubiera ahorrado mucho momentos de dolor a lo largo de mi vida… —Y por un momento, el silencio se instaló en la habitación; uno que Sasuke terminó por romper.

—Puedo extraerlo. Sí lo deseas.

¿Extraerlo, deshacerse de los persistentes espasmo que sufría su brazo de forma permanente? En condiciones normales Sakura no hubiera negado el poder "curar" aquella pequeña aflicción, pero la falta de una respuesta inmediata le demostró a Sasuke el hecho de que ella estaba meditando el conservarlos.

Sakura se enderezó y observo su mano vendada, sus dedos se movían ante los espasmos que la invadían mientras la contemplaba… La nostalgia se hizo presente en su rostro: no podía, simplemente no quería deshacerse de ellos; por más que su brazo ya llevaba consigo el peso y marca de aquel día, aquellos suaves espasmos eran algo que ella había acogido y que no deseaba perder. Con Sasuke, ya había perdido mucho…

.

.

.

… Finalmente, Sakura cerró por completo sus puños, destrozando el brazo de Sasuke y con esto al mismo, transformando el paisaje frente a ella: Se encontraba tirada en el suelo y el cielo ahora era de un color distinto al que recordaba, parpadeó un par de veces antes incorporarse de manera violenta buscando de inmediato a su compañero y su novio. Solo encontró a sensei Kakashi.

—¿Dónde están?

—Se fueron hace un rato —escuchó a su sensei y no tardó en encararlo, solo para que una enorme explosión se visualizara a la distancia indicando donde se desarrollaba la batalla entre esos dos. De inmediato dirigió su mirada en dicha dirección.

»—¿Piensas ir? —cuestionó el mayor estudiando ael perfil de la mujer frente a él. Su semblante cambió de sorpresa, a uno firme y decidido. Kakashi suspiró cansado.

—Sabes que…

—¿… Sasuke me atrapó en un genjutsu para que no interviniera? —replicó la aludida, entregándole sus ojos molestos a su sensei, quien por más que deseó interrumpirla no pudo al darse cuenta de algo: Sakura había llamado a Sasuke por… "Sasuke", sin añadir el honorifico "-kun" que siempre usaba al referirse a él. Y tomando en cuenta que la línea que separa el enojo de la ira es una sumamente fina, decidió que lo mejor sería callar y dejar a su ex-alumna desahogarse.

»—Ya estoy cansada de que Sasuke tome decisiones por él mismo sin pensar en nadie más, que me haga a un lado cada vez que se le antoja y lo cree conveniente con la vil excusa de "es lo mejor" "es por tú bien", estoy hastiada de que decida por mí. Cada vez que lo hace, soy yo quien termina sufriendo más de la cuenta, Kakashi-sensei. Y puedo asegurarle que **no** **tiene** idea del dolor por lo que me ha hecho pasar gracias a eso, Kakashi-sensei.

Podía imaginárselo, él había guardado el secreto que tanto dolor le causó a Sakura, sin embargo lo quebrado de la voz de la mujer indicaba que ella había experimentado y vivido algo mucho peor de lo que él llegó a contemplar. Se limitó a soltar un suspiro, no pudo detener a Naruto y Sasuke, mucho menos podría detener a una Sakura decidida en ese momento con su cuerpo debilitado por de los efectos de usar el Sharingan a su máxima capacidad, algo que por genética él estaba diseñado para tolerar. Resopló cansado, sentándose una vez más, entregándole una mirada aburrida a su ex-alumna.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —una nueva explosión se vislumbró a la distancia y Sakura regresó su mirada a donde Sasuke luchaba contra Naruto.

—Recordarle a Sasuke todo lo que ha perdido y que puede terminar por perder si sigue con esto…

.

.

… Por otro lado y ahora que entendía la razón de los tics y espasmo en su brazo y mano, Sakura no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto ante dicho conocimiento, el de llevar un "detector de Sasuke" fundido a su cuerpo.

Respiró hondo, cerró sus ojos y su puño y lentamente empezó a redirigir el chakra que fluía por su brazo de distintas maneras y cantidades buscando contrarrestar los efectos que producía llevar la sobrecarga que significaba el chakra de Sasuke atrapado en su brazo. Se produjeron varios tics en sus dedos y a nivel de la muñeca, algunos más violentos que otros; pero a la final logró calmarlos y nuevamente su mano y brazo se encontraba bajo su completo control. Lo probó una par debe veces abriendo y cerrando su puño, incluso lanzando uno a un lado generando un pequeño golpe de aire que impactó contra la puerta y la pared.

—No gracias —respondió girando y finalmente encarando a Sasuke, cuya mirada fría y desinteresada resultaba tan difícil de leer como de costumbre— prefiero quedarme con esto, es una de las pocas cosas que me has "dado" en estos años y no tengo ganas de perderla.

—¿Puedo verlo? —solo palabras acidas se asomaron en la garganta de Sakura, y no faltó mucho para que las escupiera sobre Sasuke aún y cuando sabía que estas no tendrían efecto alguno sobre este. Y es que no podía creerlo, después de irse por dos años y lo primero que se le ocurría decir –pedir, exigir– era… ¿¡ver su brazo!? Ni un saludo, ni un "te extraño", ¿¡nada!? Sakura tuvo inhalar un par de veces para contenerse y no levantarse de golpe. Respiró hondo una vez más, tomó uno de los vendajes a nivel de su codo y lo jaló con fuerza; todo el tiraje en su brazo cobró vida y rápidamente develó el enorme "estigma" que **él** le había causado…

.

.

.

Ante el aluvión de recuerdos que invadieron a Sasuke en su encuentro contra Naruto, uno en particular terminó por aflorar ante la sensación de Dejà vu en el preciso instante que se encontraban: El descendía desde las alturas acelerando contra Naruto con una fusión de Chidori y Amaterasu en su mano izquierda, mientras el rubio lo esperaba defendiendo su terreno en el suelo decidido hacerle frente. Lo único que hacía falta era la voz de Sakura pidiéndole ambos que se detuvieran y corriendo en dirección hacia ellos… nunca esperó revivir aquella intromisión una vez más.

Sus parpados se abrieron de golpe cuando frente a Naruto apareció aquella inconfundible cabellera rosada. "Sa-¡¿Sakura?!" vociferaron ambos en unísono, no tenía sentido para ninguno de los dos la aparición de Sakura, mucho menos para el usuario del Genjutsu que esperaba que ella siguiera inconsciente por otra hora más. Lo peor de todo es que él no podía frenar ni cambiar el trayecto de su ataque, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad contra el suelo, contra Sakura.

Naruto retrocedió un paso de la impresión, un segundo en el instante que esta lo miro de reojo.

—¿Qué…?

—Lamento romper su burbuja Naruto… —y con esas palabras, la mujer no dudo en clavar su pie contra el pecho de Naruto disparándolo a la distancia. Retiró su pierna y rápidamente tomó una postura firme, clavando su pie contra el suelo agrietando el mismo con la fuerza del pisotón, lo mismo ocurrió con la tierra debajo de su otro pie ante el chakra que expelía por su cuerpo. Su puño empezó a brillar de azul y en su tez se hacía evidente la activación del sello de la recreación. Los parpados de Sasuke se abrieron de golpe, Sakura… estaba pensando en tomar de lleno su chidori

»—… pero esta vez, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados a ver sus estupideces —tomó solo un poco de impulso para finalmente catapultarse contra Sasuke—, pero sobre todo….

«¿Qué crees que haces Sakura…?!» su línea de pensamiento se vio destrozado ante el vociferar de ella, uno que atravesó el chirrido del Chidori.

—¡Estoy cansada de que decidas que es lo mejor para mí, Sasuke!

.

.

.

…Llamar "estigma" o "cicatriz" a lo que había quedado en el brazo de Sakura no sería del todo apropiado: la piel en su mano se había quedado completamente obscura hasta la mitad del antebrazo, de ahí en más la "cicatriz" crecía y se bifurcaba de manera errática a forma de "estrías" o mejor dicho, de rayos; solo dejando unos pocos vestigios de lo que era el color de piel real de Sakura. Dicha herida se extendía hasta alcanzar el hombro y no terminaba ahí, bifurcándose en más tomando parte del pecho derecho de Sakura y gran parte del omoplato. Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron al finalmente poder contemplar lo que su insensatez le causó a la mujer que amaba.

—No deberías tener eso —y una vez más, Sasuke lograba poner a prueba su paciencia con aquellos comentarios tan secos, irritantes y característicos de su persona. El moreno le entregó su mirada a Sakura, encontrando aquellos ojos color jade fijos sobre él, demostrando algo que rallaba en la ira— ¿Cómo te libraste de mi genjutsu? —. Ahora, Sakura se encontraba al borde de su paciencia, el hecho de que su pecho se expandió para seguidamente soltar un sonoro resoplido era prueba irrefutable de esto. Cerró su puño, levantó su brazo colocándolo al lado de su rostro.

—Si te hubiera hecho lo que te hice dentro del Genjutsu, yo no tendría esto y tú seguirías sin brazo.

—Me parece justo —pronunció el hombre al tiempo que se giraba. Los parpados de Sakura se abrieron por completo, quedando al borde de un exabrupto… solo para darse cuenta al momento siguiente que no valía la pena, sí algo había demostrado Sasuke al final de la guerra era que la opinión de ella poco le importaba o si lo hacía, era de un modo que no terminaba de comprender.

Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la cama de Sakura a solo unos pasos de separación de esta mientras la dueña del apartamento se tapaba su rostro, descargando su pesada cabeza sobre sus manos, negando una y otra vez.

—¿Por qué? —esa, era la única pregunta que hasta la fecha y después de dos años seguía sin encontrar respuesta y que no fue capaz de realizar años atrás.

»—¿Por qué, Sasuke? —los parpados del aludido se abrieron y una corriente recorrió toda su espina al escuchar su nombre sin el honorifico apropiado. No era de ella llamarlo de esa forma—. Después de todo por lo que pasamos y aun así…

—Te dije Sakura que los Uchihas…

—¡Con un…! —Sakura fue incapaz de soportar más, vociferando indignada, revelando su rostro y las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos— ¡¿No dijiste que yo era la única persona con la cual podías sentirte como "Sasuke", que mi amor por ti no era unilateral porque callabas lo que sentías, qué no querías perderme de nuevo justo antes de que comenzara la guerra?! —por primera vez en… nunca, el silencio fue la respuesta del moreno, siendo incapaz de dar pelea a la mujer frente a él, pues cada palabra que Sakura pronunciaba era tan veraz como las lágrimas que esta derramaba, así como el enojo justificado marcado en sus facciones.

»—¿¡O todo eso fue una mentira!?

—No lo fue…

—¡Entonces ¿por qué Sasuke, por qué decidiste que para no perderme necesitabas **matar** a los Gokages, qué clase de lógica retorcida te hizo pensar que Naruto o Kakashi-sensei te apoyarían, que **yo** te apoyaría?!

"No tenía nada que ver contigo" era la respuesta que Sasuke hubiera entregado sin vacilar dos años atrás… pero después de estar viajando y reflexionando sobre sus pecados, errores y… pocos… **único** acierto; fue incapaz de pronunciar dichas palabras por más que afloraron en sus pensamientos y garganta. Su respuesta fue otra.

—Porque en ese entonces, yo aún era un "Uchiha" —

—Que aún eras un ¿ _Uchiha_? ¿¡Qué clase de respuesta es esa Sasuke!? —sin embargo, el aludido solo bajó su cabeza, gesto sumamente extraño en este. ¿Era resignación, pena, duelo? Fuera lo que fuera no era algo que Sakura supiera interpretar, negó un par de veces antes de dejarse caer sobre el taburete de su peinadora una vez más. Se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería reorientar la conversación y llevar las cosas un poco más atrás.

—¿Por qué dejaste el grupo de Kakashi-sensei? —cuestionó cansada Sakura, pregunta que Sasuke sabía llegaría tarde o temprano. El aludido levantó su mirada, encontrando una necesidad que rayaba en lo primal en los ojos de la mujer, era más que evidente que ella necesitaba escuchar esa respuesta de sus labios. Sabía que lo mejor sería aclarar todo de una vez.

No fue una sorpresa para Sakura que la decisión de Sasuke de abandonar el equipo de Kakashi tuviera que ver con ser _Uchiha_ , específicamente por su hermano Itachi, quien fue revivido gracias al Edo Tensei. Si había algo que Sakura no podía negarle a Sasuke es que de no haber tomado esa decisión, el Edo Tensei pudo haberse extendido mucho más, causando muchas más perdidas y destrucción, ya que los dos Uchihas forzaron la cancelación de la técnica.

—¿Por qué no regresaste con Kakashi-sensei después de eso?

—Porque descubrí la verdad acerca del genocidio que llevó acabo Itachi —y eso era algo que Sakura no esperó escuchar—, necesitaba corroborarla.

—Y para corroborarla… necesitabas del Edo Tensei de nuevo… —concluyo Sakura al recordar el arribo de Sasuke al encuentro final contra él diez colas, se encontraba acompañado de Orochimaru y los cuatro Hokages anteriores a Tsunade. Sasuke asintió.

—Itachi… ejecutó a mi clan por orden del tercero —pronunció cabizbajo y con voz apagada, dos hechos que sorprendieron por completo a Sakura haciendo que la noticia que transmitió Sasuke en sí pasara de largo.

«Acaso…» por más que lo analizaba y le daba vueltas una y otra vez… no terminaba de creer lo que veía, Sasuke… ¿de verdad mostraba arrepentimiento, verdadero arrepentimiento ¡Frente a ella!? Negó de inmediato tratando de descartar esa idea, estaba siendo ilusa una vez más. Cada vez que Sasuke se mostraba arrepentido ella llevaba la peor parte: desde insultos por parte del moreno, hasta… casi perder un brazo entero, sino es que su vida en la colisión que tuvo contra este. No podía permitirse ese lujo, ya habían tenido suficientes decepciones y falsos testimonios del hombre que… por más que le doliera admitirlo, aún amaba.

»Esta vez sería diferente, no lo interrumpiría, no le daría ni una sola salida o escape a sus palabras, dejaría que él hablara y expusiera su corazón entero si lo deseaba mientras ella se dedicaba a una sola tarea: Estudiarlo. Cada gesto y facción, cada altibajo en su tono de voz, movimiento ocular, lenguaje corporal, ¡no dejaría que se escapara ni un detalle! Mediría y pesaría el verdadero valor de sus palabras, hasta la última de ellas.

—Mi clan, pensaba iniciar una guerra civil y atentaba con destruir a Konoha. —Sasuke alzó la mirada, encontrando las esmeraldas de Sakura fijas en su totalidad sobre él, los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron, respiró hondo «No puedo culparte por lo que haces —se dijo resignado tras leer a Sakura como si se tratase de un libro abierto una vez más— me lo merezco»

»—E Itachi fue seleccionado para la tarea. El Sandaime le dio un tiempo de gracia a mi hermano para finalmente decidir entre nuestro clan y la aldea. A la final, optó por nuestra aldea. Él nunca culpó a nuestros líderes por lo que la tarea que le asignaron… yo sí lo hice —aquellas palabras no solo salieron firmes, sino que Sasuke encaró una vez más a Sakura, mostrando ojos tan fríos y aterradores como los solía tener en el pasado. De alguna forma, ella logró controlarse en ese momento.

»—No solo los culpé de la destrucción de mi clan, sino de cada guerra y cada conflicto que se alzó alguna vez en cada región. Me dije que, si deseaba evitar futuras guerras, tenía que deshacerme de quienes las iniciaban: sus líderes.

Sakura bajó un poco su mirada y sus parpados descendieron menos de un milímetro, insinuando un entrecerrado que no deseaba exponer, escuchar esas palabras resultaban más doloroso para ella de lo que debían. No esperaba que el corazón de Sasuke en ese momento de su vida aún siguiera atrapado en el pasado, después de todas las palabras y disculpas que le había dedicado antes de que comenzara la guerra.

—No quería que algo así ocurriera de nuevo, no quería una nueva guerra me quitase lo único que me quedaba —imposible de controlarse de completo, los parpados de Sakura se abrieron en su totalidad y nuevamente volvió a centrar su atención en Sasuke quien se encontraba cabizbajo una vez más—. No quería perderte en una nueva guerra…

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espina de Sakura, enderezándola y tensándola por completo ¿Acaso, Sasuke había aprovechado el momento de debilidad que había tenido unos instantes atrás, otra vez intentaba comprarla con palabras tiernas y sin respaldos? No, no sonaba a eso, el argumento en sí resultaba –de alguna forma– lógico, en especial si sumaba las palabras que Sasuke le entregó cuando realizó el Genjutsu sobre ella: "No quiero perderte… por eso mismo tengo que hacer esto, Sakura"

Sin embargo y por más que Sakura deseaba creer que Sasuke se estaba aprovechando una vez más de sus sentimientos, había algo que demostraba que aquello no era posible y que Sasuke realmente estuviera siendo honesto: Este no estaba a la espera de nada. Por lo general, después de un comentario, Sasuke espera que Sakura pronuncie algo y lo rebate de alguna forma u otra, ataque que siempre resulta certero y mortal en cualquier escenario para Sakura: Tanto en el peor, como en el mejor de los casos.

»Sin embargo aquí era diferente, no había pausa alguna y su narrativa era fluida, no mostraba ningún tipo de señal que dijera lo contrario. Aun así, no había descartado por completo de que Sasuke supiera sus intenciones de estudiarlo, ella conocía su debilidad de no poder ocultar sus emociones, sentimientos y acciones por completo del Uchiha frente a ella, era probable ya la hubiera leído. Eso no cambió el hecho de que la única pausa de Sasuke fue para inhalar profundamente, recuperar su aliento e inmediatamente continuar con su relato.

—… Por eso decidí que los Kages debían de morir y convertirme en el centro de todo el odio de todas las aldeas para evitar nuevas guerras entre ellas. Y créeme Sakura… —el tono de voz de Sasuke se volvió obscuro una vez más, cerniendo una mirada fría como el acero y filosa como una espada sobre la mujer. Un verdadero espasmo de terror invadió a Sakura—. Si hubiera necesitado atacar cada aldea cada cierto tiempo para mantener mi leyenda viva y evitar futuras guerras lo hubiera hecho, a todas y cada una de ellas, Konoha incluida.

Las manos de Sakura temblaban, no sabía si era de miedo, enojo o tristeza. Sasuke acaba de confesarle que estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un genocida solo para protegerla a ella. Deseaba abrir sus labios y gritarle mil y un cosas, la mayoría de estas eran reclamos e insultos, pero sabía que no debía, no quería demostrarse aún más débil de lo que ya se encontraba en esos momentos, con lo difícil que le resultaba contener las lágrimas que se asomaban.

—Y fuiste tú quien me ayudo a darme cuenta de cuan errado estaba…

.

.

.

Lo último que Sasuke recordaba de su colisión contra Sakura era el enorme destello producido por el Chidori encegueciendo su visión, no tenía idea de que había sucedido, solo dos escenarios eran certeros para él: Sí había muerto, bien merecido lo tenía; Sí había matado a Sakura y él había sobrevivido, era algo que jamás podría perdonarse ni enmendar, ni siquiera con su propia muerte.

Y fue esa sola idea la que dominó su ser entero en medio de la obscuridad en la que se encontraba, se acusaba y reprimía una y otra vez por haber atacado a Sakura, por haberle quitado la vida, por excluirla una vez más.

—…

No solo era su voz la que resonaba, se sumaron varias decenas más a dicha tarea, muchas de ellas conocidas: Naruto, Kakashi, Orochimaru, Suigetsu, Karin, Itachi. Quizás lo peor y más doloroso de todo era la ausencia de la voz de la misma Sakura que no lo acusaba de nada, nunca lo hizo, nunca fue capaz… y siempre que lo hacía, de alguna u otra forma terminaba perdonándolo. Y la falta de ello empezaba a enloquecerlo.

 _—¡A… ve…!_

«¡Cállense de una vez!» vociferó hastiado ante el bullicio que lo rodeaba, ninguna de esas voces le importaba o hería en verdad, era la ausencia o el hecho de que aquellas voces pudieran ahogar la de Sakura lo que de verdad le angustiaba y perforaba su pecho. Sin embargo y con cada grito que él propiciaba, las otras voces cobraban más fuerza enloqueciéndolo cada vez más. Volvió a vociferar y con ello en aquel vacío frente a él apareció una persona: No fue Sakura, sino la imagen Itachi. Aunque inexpresivo, sentía el dolor en los ojos de su hermano, uno con el que extrañamente podía congeniar, reparando en algo que había ignorado.

«Yo…» la imagen de Itachi se desvaneció, las voces que lo atormentaban empezaban a perder fuerza, la sensación agonizante en su pecho se disipaba dando pasó a una mucho más cálida y agradable. A la distancia se hizo presente un pequeño destello blanco que lentamente se acrecentaba, una voz escandalosa y familiar empezaba a resonar. La voz de Naruto no era precisamente la que deseaba escuchar, pero con un mundo dormido solo existía en ese instante una sola persona capaz de producirle dicha sensación. Sin lugar a dudas tenía que tratarse de Sakura.

Cuando finalmente logró abrir sus parpados, lo primero que alcanzo a ver fue su hombro el resplandor de la palma mística de Sakura. Parpadeó y descendió su mirada topándose con la mano izquierda de Sakura posada sobre lo que quedaba de su brazo. Sus parpados se abrieron de golpe, buscando el brazo derecho de Sakura pero no alcanzó a verlo, estaba cubierto por la chaqueta de Naruto.

—Sa-Sakura —llamó con voz carrasposa y apagada, consiguiendo lo que deseaba, provocando un puyazo en su corazón: La mirada esmeralda de la mujer no trasmitía odio, pero la decepción y el dolor de esta era algo inmensurable, salvo para él que la reconoció como si se hubiera visto en un espejo, confirmando la realización a la que había llegado en aquel extraño sueño.

.

.

.

—… Por eso dije que seguía siendo un Uchiha —agregó Sasuke sacando a Sakura de sus cavilaciones, aún sin entender a lo que Sasuke se refería con aquello—, seguía actuando de manera impulsiva segado por mis emociones, pasiones y sentimientos. Aunque me detuve a pensar lo que deseaba hacer, ya era demasiado tarde para mí en ese entonces, ya no era _yo_ propiamente dicho, había regresado a ser el Sasuke que te excluía y actuaba sin pensar a ti, usándote como una simple excusa para llevar a cabo mis intenciones. —inhaló profundamente regresando su mirada a Sakura.

»—Estaba cometiendo los mismos errores que mi hermano al excluirte por completo, sin decirte nada ni pedir tu opinión. Y no digo que mi hermano haya obrado mal, pero el dilema en el que se encontraba terminó por quebrarlo.

Eso, era algo que Sakura podía entender en ambos aspectos: Como hermano –y en su caso, como persona que ama a Sasuke– estaba segura que Itachi deseaba en lo más profundo explicarle a Sasuke porque llevo a cabo dicha atrocidad, por más que este hubiera peleado y renegado, lo hubiera insultado de cualquier manera. Aquello hubiera sido un respiro para Itachi como persona… pero no como ninja.

No le costó mucho a Sakura imaginarse el peso de la misión de Itachi: Detener una guerra civil que potencialmente podría destruir a Konoha… y quien sabe que más. Dicha misión era una muy delicada y que requería un chivo expiatorio, y ese era su ejecutor, Itachi. Por ende, no podía hablar con nadie de ello, incluido Sasuke…. ya que lo hubiera comprometido a él y la misión. Cualquier rumor de un niño defendiendo a su hermano y exponiendo cualquier información y escenario plausible hubiera descubierto a Itachi y cualquier otro plan que tuviera el tercero con él.

—Como te podrás imaginar Sakura, mi hermano no pudo hablar conmigo en ese momento sin comprometerse… —la mirada de Sasuke, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria se volvía esquiva. No demostrando arrogancia o resignación, sino dolor—. No tengo idea que hubiera pasado si Itachi me hubiera explicado las cosas en ese momento: No puedo decir que lo hubiera aceptado o no, pero él se vio cohibido de hacer eso. Yo no… y cometí ese error —Sasuke inhaló, observando nuevamente a Sakura cuya mirada empezaba a quebrarse, su cuerpo temblaba y se dibujaba una curva muy pronuncia hacia abajo de su ceño y labios, demostraba los esfuerzos de la mujer de mantenerse inmutada y fuerte. Sasuke prosiguió.

»—Quería crear un mundo mejor para ti a espaldas tuyas, excluyendo tu voz de este. Si hubiera hablado contigo estoy seguro me hubieras intentado detener en ese instante y fue por eso que no lo hice. Fui un egoísta y no me di cuenta de eso hasta muy tarde.

—Por… —finalmente, Sakura rompió su silencio, aun tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mostrarse dura y fría contra Sasuke, por más que tartamudeaba— ¿Por-por eso te fuiste?

—No podía quedarme, no me sentía capaz de permanecer a tú lado y estaba seguro que tampoco querías estar a mi lado después de la guerra. Eso lo dejaste muy en claro Sakura—como era de esperarse, Sasuke interpretado a la perfección las acciones y gestos de Sakura después de curarlo: Ella no le entregó palabra alguna, simplemente se alejó y ocultó su brazo sin piel y bañado en sangre de los ojos del Uchiha, se mantuvo tan lejos como pudo de este mientras despertaban a los demás Shinobis de los capullos, se aseguró de permanecer fuera de su alcance en los días venideros, ni estuvo presente cuando él dejó la aldea. El único presente fue Kakashi, y Naruto después de que salió de la aldea.

»—… Por descuido de mi parte, le pregunte a Naruto cómo te encontrabas

«¿Por descuido?»

—Se tensó por completo y… no creo haber visto a Naruto más asustando en su vida. Bueno, considerando que amenazaste con castrarlo, paralizarlo de la cadera para abajo y romperle el pene no era para menos su terror —y ante aquella interpretación tan directa y seca y propia de Sasuke de las palabras que ella le entregó al rubio Sakura se sobre saltó, sonrojó y escapó con su mirada molesta maldiciendo por lo bajo, después de todo; la deducción de Sasuke no eran del todo alejada de la realidad, ya que las palabras exactas de Sakura fueron:

"No tan solo voy a dejarte sin descendencia Naruto, ten por seguro que ni siquiera podrás hacerlo con Hinata de ninguna forma posible, si acaso y podrás hablar. Voy asegurarme de que ni siquiera Tsunade pueda reparte cuando termine contigo".

Sakura carraspeó buscando recuperarse de la sorpresa, y aunque deseaba conseguir una respuesta "al descuido" que hizo referencia Sasuke, las palabras que salieron de sus labios fueron alusivas al comentario anterior.

—No quería que…

—No tenía derecho a saberlo si soy honesto —interrumpió Sasuke, sobresaltando a Sakura, quien regresó su mirada a este, encontrando el ojo visible del Uchiha fijo sobre ella. Una extraña sensación de sosiego, algo que raramente encontraba en Sasuke—. Después de traicionar tu confianza una vez más, no tenía derecho a saber nada de ti.

«¿No-no tenías derecho?» ahora entendía el descuido al que hizo alusión Sasuke. Y sin embargo, la pelirrosada no sabía cómo sentirse: Todo cuadraba a que Sasuke realmente se sentía arrepentido y que el remordimiento de sus acciones finalmente había hecho mella en su ser, sentía que la persona que se encontraba frente a ella era una nueva y renovada en la que podía confiar… de no ser que otra parte de ella ser seguía reusándose aceptar a un Sasuke "resignado". Las heridas que abrieron las acciones de Sasuke al final de la guerra iban mucho más profundas que un brazo quemado y ella se había esforzado en mantenerlas así a manera de protegerse del hombre que tanto daño le había causado.

Sasuke resopló cansado, una expresión llena de dolor se marcó en su rostro antes de dirigir su mirada a cualquier otro punto de la habitación—. Si soy honesto Sakura, esperaba encontrarte casada con alguien más.

«¿¡Qué cosa?!» Sí alguna vez Sakura buscó alguna prueba de la honestidad de Sasuke, tenía que ser esa: Uchiha Sasuke jamás, **jamás** renuncia algo que considere como suyo; como testigo de esto tenía sus propias memorias de aquel simulacro de búsqueda que realizaron en la zona 44 con la comisión de la aldea de la arena en Konoha, una de las experiencias más dolorosa de su "yo" de aquel entonces. Sasuke respiró hondo y procedió a levantarse, dejando a la chica perpleja con aquella acción.

—De todas maneras Sakura, eso era lo que quería decirte antes de salir de nuevo.

—Lo que… ¡un segundo! —Vociferó la aludida levantándose de golpe— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con salir de nuevo, piensas abandonar la aldea otra vez?!

—Eso jamás —replicó firme el Uchiha, haciendo que Sakura retrocediera una medio paso—. No pienso cometer ese error de nuevo, pero por ahora no puedo quedarme, vine a reportar a Kakashi que existen un sin número de dimensiones que quedaron abiertas tras nuestro encuentro con Kaguya y que solo yo tengo el poder para entrar, explorarlas y cerrarlas. Esperaba poder hablar contigo antes de tener que salir de nuevo. Me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad.

Miedo y terror invadieron a Sakura ante esas palabras tan secantes que sabían a despedida sin nada más que agregar. No había un "te amo", "espero verte de nuevo", "volveré", aquello debía de ser irreal. Peor aún, Sasuke se limitó a bajar la cabeza cerrando sus ojos a forma de despedida, girándose para salir por la misma ventana que había entrado. Su cuerpo temblaba, se encontraba al borde de un colapso.

«Tienes que estar…» sin embargo, antes de que su lado racional pudiera reprimirla, su instinto tomó control de su cuerpo, avanzando un paso vociferando el nombre del moreno a todo pulmón. Sasuke se detuvo de golpe, girando de inmediato: el pecho de Sakura se expandía y contraía a un ritmo acelerado, se podía ver lo tenso de su ser; sus mejillas se encontraban coloradas con una expresión que denotaba frustración.

—¿Sa-Sakura? —la aludida chasqueó molesta, no podía creer que lo que estaba haciendo, lo que sentía en ese momento. Los labios de Sakura se abrieron pero no pronunciaron palabra alguna, volvió a cerrarlos apretando con fuerza exponiendo una vez más su frustración.

—Algo… algo tiene que estar verdaderamente mal conmigo —tartamudeó sujetándose la cabeza negando una y otra vez, no podía creer que nuevamente su corazón había saltado un latido y que aquella oración había aflorado una vez más en su garganta, una que luchaba por ahogar y dejar salir.

Sasuke por su lado seguía incrédulo, Sakura ¿realmente estaba perdonándolo, eligiéndolo una vez más? Era algo que inaudito, que bajo toda lógica rayaba en la locura y enfermedad para Sasuke, se sentía tan preocupado como feliz ante esa sola idea.

Sakura respiró hondo, logrando recuperar su compostura por no más que un instante, volvió a inhalar antes de poder exponer sus intenciones a Sasuke... las cuales no hicieron más que acentuar tanto su felicidad por saber que aún tenía la posiblidad de un futuro con Sakura, así como su preocupación por la misma ante el evidente conflicto que presentaba la mujer.

—Intentemoslo de nuevo...

* * *

 **Bueno Mar, este pedido tuyo a sido un VERDADERO RETO, agradezco que lo que tuve que releer de tu fic no fue mucho, más que todo como había terminado y refrescar alguno que otro evento importante de la trama, este fic tendra dos capítulos, pero escribir este solo ha sido una tarea por mucho ¡TITANICA! este fue mi cuarto intento sin mentira algunas... y pudo undirse una vez más, ¡pero no! Lo conseguí, de verdad que lo logre y espero sea de tu agrado :)**

 **Me hubiera gustado hacer todo esto en un OS, pero de verdad que me costaba mucho, intenté terminar el segundo capítulo pero apenas y pude escribir algo del mismo, más el estress de no actualizar mis propios fics... -.-; No te preocupes, trabajo en el segundo capítulo, se lo que va a suceder y lo que esta pendiente, más temprano que tarde lo tendras aquí, por ahora me gustaría tu opinion sobre este epilogo desde mi pequeño punto de vista.**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide tu buen amigo AM, nos leemos MAR :3**


End file.
